


Last Chance

by Patricia_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Appreciation Week, Friendship, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Alec and Simon have a conversation at the bar.Missing scene from 2x20 "Beside Still Water".(Week 4 of Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017)





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017.  
> Week 4: "Friendship"

“Hey, man.”

Alec turns to find Simon Lewis smiling at him. “Oh, hey, Simon.” He tries to pretend that he hadn’t been staring across the bar at Magnus, but he sees the vampire’s eyes flick over to the warlock.

“You guys okay?” Simon asks in concern, and Alec is surprised. The two of them had never really discussed much more than Clave business and Isabelle.

He takes a sip of his beer and decides to go for honesty. “No, not really.”

“He’s still not over the Soul Sword thing?” Simon takes a seat on the bar stool beside him.

The Shadowhunter sighs, “I’m not sure.” He casts another longing look across the room at Magnus, who is lounging against a wall and stirring his martini. He looks exhausted and Alec wants nothing more than to hold him. He moves his attention back to the Daylighter. “How’s Maia?”

A troubled expression covers Simon’s features for a brief moment before he smiles. “She’s fine, thank God.” He frowns. “Is it okay if I say ‘God’ around you guys, or…?”

Alec shrugs. 

“I mean, you guys believe in the Angel. And, honestly, I’m not even sure if I’m allowed to believe in God after becoming a vampire… But Raphael says it’s okay. But I don’t think I would feel comfortable praying knowing who I am and what I’ve done – ”

Alec doesn’t know what to do with this stream of speech, so he places a hand on Simon’s shoulder and says, “Hey. Good job at the Seelie Court tonight. You saved lives.”

The vampire smiles, but there’s something sad about it. “Yeah.” He points at Alec’s face. “And good job to you, Head of the Institute!”

“Thanks.”

“No, I’m serious.” Simon looks over at Luke, who has already downed a few drinks and is talking very loudly across the bar. “Every decision you made had the purpose of uniting and protecting both the Shadowhunter world and the Downworld. You’re a really good leader.”

Alec genuinely smiles at him and Simon feels socially comfortable enough to give him a light punch on the shoulder. “Now, go talk to Magnus.”

The Shadowhunter takes another drink. “I don’t think he wants to talk to me.”

Simon gets up from the barstool. “Well, he’s been sneakily glancing over here since we started chatting. I’d give it a shot if I were you.” Alec raises his eyebrows as Simon moves to leave.

“Wait, Simon.” Alec stands as well. “Sorry for being rude to you when we first met. You’re a good guy.”

Instead of answering, Simon leans forward and hugs him. Alec uncertainly pats his back. “Bye, Alec.” He walks away just as Luke pops the cork of a champagne bottle nearby. Alec can’t help but laugh. 

“To the Downworld!” 

“To the Shadowhunters!”

Through the cheering and celebrating, Alec catches Magnus’s gaze. Maybe he still has a chance, after all.


End file.
